


Fun With Alchemy

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alchemy, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, after eating some LSD fruit, based on Nott mentioning one time that they messed with chemicals, making drugs, minor descriptions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The Brenatto's accidentally make something that alters their minds. They try it out and have a great time.





	Fun With Alchemy

Yeza was incredibly adept at alchemy, mixing chemicals for acids, potions and different types of dyes. Veth loved watching him, spending time together in the basement lab, as he worked on his projects and occasionally taught her some less complex compounds. 

It’s not planned, when they both end up in the lab together, one night, without either saying a word about it. They just look at each other, incredibly fucking exhausted, and go to the mixing cauldron with their own separate components thrown in there. 

Neither watches what they put in, they just know they put in a lot of things, and they haven’t blown up yet, so it’s probably safe. Yeza will check the supplies stored later, and figure out what they used. It’ll be fine, its for the pursuit of alchemy. 

They stop, after awhile, and look at the light blue concoction in front of them. They look at each other, empty vials ready in hand, and shrug, having nothing to lose since it’s safe enough not to explode. They fill a vial each and clink them together for luck, chugging the mystery potion and getting hit by both the taste and near immediately shift from the reaction to their bodies. 

Everything’s super bright, mirror like, and bendy. Its the greatest thing either of them could imagine. They have a great time flailing around, watching the world warp where they moved. 

Their pretty sure they made each other turn into colors, when they bumped into each other to kiss. They lose track of each other, just a bit, after that. Only able to focus and see what thing they are most interested in that caught their eyes. 

Yeza meanders around the lab for awhile, staring at everything curiously and poking around at the things on the counters and shelves. He gets bored of just looking and pushes at the things, snatching at different components and bottles and vials and putting them back in places he assumes they belong. 

He pushes a set of vials off a counter, shrieking and jumping back when the glass smashes  _for some reason_  and it’s so  _loud_! He doesn’t know why it’s so loud, but it happens  _every time_ , and he wants it to  _stop_. 

It doesn’t stop, it’s scary every time. 

The man in the reflection is quite smart, his eyes big and pupils nearly overtaking the green color of the eyes. The man tells him the secrets of alchemy, and rare things he can use to make a potion to sprout wings. A pegasus and a unicorn, the man promises, isn’t hard to find. 

It’s very enlightening, even if the glass keeps breaking and scaring him. He wonders where the man had gone. 

Veth doesn’t stop moving. Ever. She needs to move and run and look all over the house, moving the furniture at any slight whim. The chair definitely looks better there, with the vase propped up on top of maybe twenty books and a candle. 

The pillows all get tilted where they are on the couch, once she’s done moving everything a little bit to the left. The kitchen she runs around in a lap maybe a thousand times before she grabs the forks and hides them in the couch and other hidden places. The shine needs to be hidden, or the fairies will come and steal them. 

The pan on the counter mocks her, she hates it, it’s throwing off  _everything_  and needs to go, or she’ll go insane. She grabs it and runs through the house again, throwing it out of the bedroom window and not at all wondering what that shattering sound or muffled scared scream could possibly be under her feet. 

She’s out of ability to run, and super tired, so she just, crashes. Into the bed. And falls asleep immediately.

* * *

Yeza and Veth look at each other the next day, incredibly well rested, but flustered as they survey the mess they had created for themselves. The workshop floor is covered in glass shards, his supplies disordered and placed in strange places. 

He quietly placed and order a few days afterward for at least 200 new glass vials and other equipment he’d managed to break. 

Neither can find where the food was put, or most of the dishes, but they find a few forks in the couch and one sticking out of a candle surrounded by books and a broken vase. 

Veth goes about moving everything back to it’s original place, while Yeza looks confused where he sits on his ass when he missed the chair and isn’t strong enough to help her out anyway except check for the forks. 

Once everything is relatively back to normal, they stand beside each other and look around their house, then at each other, “We could perfect this thing. For when we wanna… have some fun together.” Veth suggested, raising her eyebrows with a rather winning wink in Yeza’s opinion. 

And really, Yeza would never say no to his love, much less at such a good idea, “Oh, yes. We should.” he agreed. 

They refine the recipe over the next couple months, until they are sure that it’s properly safe and can be used the way they want it to be. 

The vials they are kept in aren’t labeled, and Yeza does not sell them in the apothecary. Instead, they are stored in a very high, locked cabinet in the kitchen area, where it can only be reached by ladder. 

Yeza still finds forks in the weirdest places to this day. 


End file.
